Dragon Ball Z: New Dragon Balls
Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls An amazing new series that will blow your mind! With all-new enemies and allies and old ones appear in this epic last battle for mankinds survival as the Z Fighters reunite once more to thwart evil once and for all.They will duke it out with new and old enemies with new moves.For the first time ever you can post your own character in this series.All-new SSJ Transformations and never-before-seen Fusions.Origins behind the characters that you or any one else would believe.New epic battles that will leave you haning.This by far might be the best Dragon Ball series yet. Story We last saw Goku battle Cell and comitted tempremental suicide by killing him and Cell.Goku was just about to head to the Other World when suddenly, black flames came under him and Cell's hand caught Goku's leg and drags Goku down to Hell.Goku and Cell then find themselves in a newly-altered Hell.The place was abyssmal and huge hair-like spikes came from the ground.Just as the two were looking around the place, two skeletons ambush them and take them to see Death.Death then tells them they will be held as prisoners and will experience pain-like-no-other through out eternity.Goku, unwilling to stick around to feel that pain challenges Death.If he wins he will be let back to Earth but, if he loses he will stay in Hell forever.Death excepts Goku's challenge off-top.Cell on the other hand seriously doubts that Goku can defeat Death but, as the battle goes on Cell is surprised that Goku is beating Death and in no matter of time Death is defeated.Death opens a portal back to Earth as Goku requested.Cell, who is flabergasted that Goku defeated Death.Goku then goes through the portal back to Earth.As Goku went through the portal, he had relized his body has changed entirely.Goku now has golden hair, a orange under-suit, gold glove, a gold dojo, and black wings and a silver halo.Death's voice speaks to Goku telling him that since his return a great evil has spread across the universe and only him and the Z Fighters can stop it.Death also tells him that that his body has been altered and has new special abilities: Dark Kaioken, Dark Kamehameha, Dark SSJ, and Super Dark SSJ.Death also warns him that this is his last time being ressurected.Death tells Goku that the Dragon Balls have been altered since his arrival.Now you only need on Dragon ball to make a wish,depending how many stars are on the Dragon balss thats how many wishes you get.There is also the Master Dragon that is being guarded by Krillin.The Dragon Balls can transform into Super Dragon Balls for even more power.Since the Dragon Balls are that powerful many great evils wish to seek that power. Goku then senses a dark presence as the sky turns dark.Goku then heads of to find the Z Fighters.Thus, begining a brand-new adventure to save the universe from mass destruction. Sagas Blitz Saga-1-5: A exiled Saiyan named Blitz goes to Earth to kill the Z fighters to prove his wort h to the newly ressurected Frieza. Reunion Saga-6-10: Goku finally meets the Z Fighters and convince them to reunite once again.Only to return home to see his son as a kid again! RuZu Saga-11-15: A exiled elite warrior lizard named,RuZu takes the Earth hostage and host the RuZu Games and has a tot al advantage over the Z Fighters. Trayan Saga-16-20: A mysterious friend of Gohans' wishes to help Goku by defeating RuZu.Will this mysterious youth be able to defeat RuZu? Kinto Saga-21-25: Another Saiyan appears,but when Vegeta comes to see this Saiyan, he reveals that it is his older brother Kinto, who has been defeated Goku in his kid years.Kinto then wishes to settle the score with Goku, but when Goku can't even touch him in his SSJ 4 form or as SSJ 4 Gogeta, the Z Fighters believe he might cause a problem. New Namek Saga-26-30: The Z Fighters head for New Namek to retrieve the New Dragon Balls and summon Oblivion Shenron.A strange presence goes through the air,What could it be? Spice Force Saga-31-35 The powerfull group of warriors know as The Spice Force appear and revealing that they want the new dragonballs too,who will win? Kaiyon Saga-36-40 Kaioyon,Leader of The Spice Force is enraged when Goku and Vegeta kill his commrades and uses his wish against them:Great Ape! Metalik Saga-41-45 Frieza's eldest son,Metalik arrives on Earth and is looking for the New Dragon Balls to wish for immortality and kill Goku and the rest of the Saiyan survivers! Hell Saga-46-50 Kinto is in Hell with all the villans that have died in the hands of the Z Fighters.Kinto makes a wager with all of them, promising that if he can get them out of Hell,They can all have revenge on the Z Fighters.Will the Z Fighters be able to stop all Hell from breaking loose? Tarble Saga-51-55 Kinto is tired of Vegeta treating Tarble like trash so,he advises Vegeta to train Tarble into the Saiyan Prince he was ment to be. Kill Force Saga-56-60 A group of clones of past enemies Jeice,and Super #17,including a clone of SSJ Tarble wish to annhilate the Z Fighters on the behalf of Frieza's youngest son,Kuriza! Zorn Saga-61-65 The homosexual clone of SSJ Tarble and Leader of The Kill Force seeks to destroy the Z Fighters on his own after the deaths of his commrades Revenge Saga-66-70 The ultimate fusion occurs! All of the villians from the past escape from hell and fuse! Will the Z-fighters be able to conquer this ultimate threat? Hatchling Saga-71-75 The last and final attempt to eradicate the Saiyans.The Last of The Tuffles gathers the hate of the prisoners in Hell and make the Ultimate Threat:Hatchling Hatchling Kinto Saga-76-80 After defeating 4 Z Fighters,Hatchling must defeat the Saiyans in the group.So he decides to take control of the Strongest Saiyan on the planet:Kinto King Cold Saga-81-85 King Cold is ressurected and seeks revenge! After revealing his sixth form the Z-fighters are outclassed! Will they be able to stop him? Kuriza Saga-86-90 Kuriza, son of freiza seeks revenge for the deaths of his family members! Is he stronger than the others of his race? Or will he be another threat conquerd? Hail Saga-91-95 Cooler's youngest son youngest son,Hail comes to to Earth and wishes to conquer it.Will the Z Fighters be able to outclass him? Zero Saga-96-100 Cooler's oldest son,Zero is the last of the Ice-sijn.If the Z Fighters can kill him there will no longer be The Planet Trade Organization.Can they defeat him before he destroys the Earth and sell it? Cellza Saga-101-105 Cell and Freiza have fused and are stronger than ever! Can the Z-Fighters defeat the two at the same time? Picceta Saga-106-110 Piccolo and Vegeta have fused! But the fusion has caused their evil sides to come out! Will Goku be able to defeat both of his greatest Rivals? Raditz Saga-111-115 Coolza Saga-116-120 Coolza returns as a cyborg! These mechanical improvements make him even stronger! Can the Z-fighters stop him now? Or is this their final fight? Broza Saga-121-125 Uprising Saga-126-130 Metal Coolza-131-135 Saibamen Jr. Saga-136-140 Cell Jr. Saga-141-145 Buuza Saga-146-150 Android #1000 Saga-151-155 Majin Kai-156-160 Baby Vegeta Saga-161-165 Xicor Saga-166-170 Brocor Saga-171-175 Bardock Saga-176-180 King Vegeta Saga-181-185 Bargeta Saga-186-190 Goku Jr. Saga-191-195 Lise Saga-196-200 Ultimate Saga-201-205 Final Saga-206-210 Heroes Goku(Super Saiyan,SuperSaiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10,Super Saiyan 11,Super Saiynan 12,Super Saiyan 13,Super Saiyan 14,Super Saiyan15,Super Saiyan 16,Super Saiyan 17,Super Saiyan 18,Super Saiyan 19,Super Saiyan 20,Super Saiyan 100)(Dark Saiyan,Super Dark Saiyan)(Hyper Saiyan)(Chaos) Vegeta(Super Saiyan,Super,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4,Super Saiyan 5)(Chaos) Piccolo(Super Namekian,Legendary Super Namekian) Krillin Yamcha Tien Chiatzuo Gohan(Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4) Trunks(Super Saiyan,Super,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4) Goten(Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan,n 3,Super Saiyan 4) Android #16 Android #17 Android #18 Blitz(Super Saiyan 1-Infinity) Frenzy(Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4,Super Saiyan 5) Kinto(Majin 3) Gero(Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 15) Saiyan Prince(Super Saiyan) Zangya Videl Tarble(Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4) Bardock(Super Saiyan) King Vegeta(Super Saiyan) Uub(Majuub) Pan(Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2) Captain Ginyu Gregis Kaiyon(Great Ape) Kibito Kai Elder Kai Nail Dende Kinto Kai Trayan(Hyper Saiyan) Flute(Legendary Super Namekian) Bandai(Super Saiyan) Brawl(Super Saiyan) Maron Fusion Geunie(Super) Shiku(Super Saiyan) Lise Sonyo (Super saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Villians Frieza(100% Full Power,5th form) Cell(Super Perfert Form) Cooler(Meta Cooler) King Cold(3rd Form,Final Form) Kuriza(1st Form,Final Form) Metalik(1st Form,2nd Form,3rd Form,4th Form,Final Form,100% Full Power) Hail(Final Form) Zero(Final Form) Broly(Legendary Super Saiyan,Legendary Super Saiyan 3,Legendary Super Saiyan 4,Legendary Super Saiyan 5,Nightmare,God) Bojack(100% Full Power) Baby Vegeta(Super Saiyan 4) Hatchling(Hatchling Kinto) Super Buu(Vegito Absorbed) Xicor Appule Zarbon Dodoria Cui Pui Pui Bebidi(Super Saiyan) Torsa(Super Saiyan) Majin Kai(Super Saiyan Lord Kai Lord Slug(Super Namekian) Turles(Super Saiyan) Raditz(Super Saiyan) Alpha Shenron Omega Shenron Zorn Furika(100% Full Power) Moniter Spunik Dark Kai Android Goku Super Janemba Android #19 Dr.Gero Android #0 Frost Hatchiyak(Final Form) Xiros Zae(Super Saiyan) Jeice Recoome Burter Shadow Goku Android 13(Fusion) Axor Castor Groku 382px-FriezaRaceDBHArt.png|Metalik in his 1st, 2nd and 3rd Form|link=Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls 1251903122193 f.jpg|SSJ 15 Goku|link=Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls ImagesCA5SN4JB.jpg|Another title for DBZ:NDB|link=Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls Goku ssj8.jpg_thumb.jpg|SSJ 100 Goku|link=Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Universe Category:Kameron esters- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Universe Category:Kameron esters-